This invention relates to the art of dough handling and more particularly to improvements in machines for eliminating the task of manually rolling, kneading and forming dough or similar plastic materials into like shaped and sized balls of desired uniform texture.
Previously known machines developed for the purpose of mechanically forming and kneading batches of bread dough and the like have not proven to be particularly successful in practice due to their high cost, relatively complex and cumbersome structural make up, limited production capacity and slow production speed further marked by characteristic difficulties in cleaning the dough handling mechanism in an efficient and convenient manner. Furthermore, most dough rounders heretofore developed do not readily lend themselves to counter top installations, demanded in fast food restaurants, such as the commercially familiar pizza parlors or similar facilities, having limited food preparation space.